


Baking Lesson

by cadkitten



Category: D (Band), Dir en grey
Genre: Baking, Bromance, Cake, Friendship, Longing, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship was always a fragile path to walk between the two. At times it was the best experience either had ever had and at others it was nothing but pure torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikosuzahiru18](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikosuzahiru18).



> I finally thought of a fanfic idea for you! Asagi teaches Shinya how to make a cake, but Shinya is distracted because he has feelings for Asagi…even though Asagi is taken by someone else.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Closing Time" by Semisonic

Shinya's gaze flicked across the counter to Asagi's flour-covered hands, his own hands busy measuring out the necessary ingredients for the cake they were attempting to make completely from scratch. He still wasn't sure why he'd agreed to come over learn how to do this, other than he honestly wanted to learn before Die's birthday so he could return the favor to the guitarist. Die had been a sweetheart on Shinya's last birthday and he'd actually made him a birthday pie, completely from scratch, and Shinya had loved it more than words could have described. The only problem was... Shinya was definitely lacking in the baking skills department. And the one man he'd known could help him was Asagi. The vocalist was one hell of a baker, always making sweet treats to go with the tea he liked to serve his guests. And so, here he was, standing around in the vocalist's kitchen, both of them covered in far too much flour for such an innocent baking job. 

Asagi reached past him, picking up the bottle of real vanilla and adding a few drops to his current mixture. "There's a trick here, you just have to taste it. Each time is going to be different. I mean, you can make a mediocre cake with set measurements or you can take a risk and come out with something amazing."

Shinya stood there, looking a little bit dumbfounded, his brain only having picked up something about mediocre and set measurements. With a sigh, he just nodded and made a soft noise of agreement. Sure... whatever he'd said was probably right anyway. Some part of him knew he'd need this information later and he'd be screwed, but the other part just couldn't stop the meandering thoughts that plagued him. 

One slim hand slid past again, grasping the hand mixer. "I usually use the stand mixer, but I used it last night already, so it's dirty. Besides, this is like the one you have, right?"

Shinya gave a little nod. "Yeah... that model actually."

Asagi made a soft grunting noise and then plugged it in, pressing it into the gooey mixture, and turning it on. Over the top of the noise, he offered, "Two minutes, tops. Don't overmix or you put too much air in and it gets strange."

Strange... that was one way to describe what had been going on with Shinya for quite a while now. He rested his hands on the counter and stared at the beaters as they mixed up the wet and dry ingredients, forming a paste. Somewhere between the last tea time Asagi had planned and now, Shinya had managed to start looking at the vocalist in a completely different light, and he wasn't all that sure what to do about it. Asagi was a close friend, a treasured person in his life. But with his feelings going in completely different directions, Shinya was sure that he'd eventually give himself away and then he'd be presented with a very awkward problem. 

"- and always make sure you grease the pan before putting in the batter."

Shinya nodded vaguely and took a step closer under pretense of checking the oven temperature, which he at least actually did. Looking away, he watched Asagi pour the thick goo into the pan. 

The vocalist shifted slightly, his hip pressing against Shinya's crotch for a moment as he reached for a spatula to scrape the bowl out with. 

Shinya stiffened slightly, freezing in place and doing his very best to look innocent. He was far from it, but he knew he just needed to look the part. The moment Asagi moved away, he nearly sighed in relief. This was no good at all.

Asagi took the bowl and spatula to the sink and began to run water into them, going back to put the cake in the oven and set the timer. "I think Die's going to be happy with this." He straightened up and came back over, starting to wipe down the counter, and smiled at the drummer. "He's got a thing for you, you know...."

Shinya gave Asagi the most shocked look he could muster. "Oh?"

"Yeah... the way he looks at you. It's the same way Rui used to look at me before I realized why he was doing it." The vocalist smirked. "He's got it hard."

Hard... yeah, something was definitely hard, but Shinya didn't think it was Die. He snorted a bit and shrugged. "Not my type."

Asagi let out a soft sound and gave a delicate tip of his head. "I see. Wrong gender?"

"Oh... no... just, not my type is all." Shinya flushed slightly, looking away.

"What is your type then?"

One word begged to come from his lips and Shinya wasn't entirely sure he should let it. After a moment, he shook his head. "Sweet, mysterious..." in love with roses. "Likes animals."

"Die likes cats, you know. He was completely fawning over my babies last time he was over here."

Shinya pursed his lips for a moment. "I'm kinda hung up on someone else right now."

Asagi leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then do tell why on earth you're learning to make a cake from scratch for Die. Sorta sends the wrong message I'd think."

"Friends can do things like that, too." Shinya frowned a little, finally looking right at Asagi, trying to tell him without words what he didn't dare to say.

For a long few moments, the vocalist studied him, and then huffed out a half laugh and shook his head. "I see." With that, he turned and began to clean the counter again.

"You see what?" Shinya felt himself growing slightly irritated with the whole situation, uncertain what to do about any of it really.

"Sometimes life throws us cruel jokes and it appears you're in the middle of one right now."

The words struck Shinya a bit harshly and he shifted uncomfortably. "Meaning what?"

Asagi tossed the cloth in the sink and reached out to place one hand on Shinya's shoulder. "You're an amazing friend, you do know that, right?"

Shinya did his best not to show a single bit of what he was feeling underneath and nodded. "Thank you... and so are you."

"Good." The vocalist moved to the other side and started to put away ingredients. "Sometimes we can't have what we want and when that happens, the world tries to give us something else to work with." He closed the cabinet and pinned Shinya with a serious look. "All I'm saying is maybe... give Die half a chance. He's really a sweet guy and I'll let you in on something. I had to teach him how to make that pie he gave you, just like I'm teaching you to make this cake. Just think to yourself... are you honestly under the impression that you only came here to make the cake so you could hang out with me or does your heart maybe have an ulterior motive that your mind is not quite in tune with as of yet?"

Shinya had to admit one thing: it was the easiest he'd ever been rejected in his life and probably the easiest he ever would be. But the truth remained that he did have feelings for Asagi and likely always would. "Yeah... I'll think on it."

**The End**


End file.
